dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Trouble
Overview :"Unnerving snarls from Cassardis' old well startled a soldier seeking refuge inside. Investigate the source of the sounds." Explore the well and the source of the growls. Best kill anything that looks dangerous in there too. Walkthrough After visiting the Encampment and returning to Cassardis, the guard Poll will offer this quest. Poll is the guard standing next to the well near Cassardis' main gate. Poll speaks of hearing strange sounds coming from the well but is too frightened to investigate himself. Poll will offer the Arisen a lantern and wish them good luck. Upon entering the well, the "Into Dripstone Cave" trophy or achievement will be unlocked. Descend the ladder, and explore the cave - not far in the cave splits with two paths leading through which coverge further on. A number of minor foes will be encountered within, included Giant Rats, Giant Bats, and a Snake, all of which have the ability to poison. The are minimal opportunities to uncover treasure of curatives here, though the path is littered with numerous skulls. Eventually a ledge will be reached and the noise of monsters heard - these are the Saurians - at the stage usually encountered in the main story the Saurians can be expected to represent dangerous foes. The battle will likely be the Arisen's first encounter of Saurians - and an opportunity for the pawns to learn of the beasts. Once defeated return to Poll for the reward. File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Deep Trouble|Walkthrough File:Deep trouble (quest walkthrough)|High level character walkthrough Tips *At the first playthrough this quest will likely be the first opportunity to learn of the Saurian's tail weakness - cutting the tail will be a key factor in defeating these enemies at a low level - even armed with this knowledge a tough battle is expected. *Any throwblasts or similar bombs found will be most effective against the creatures. *The Saurians are greatly weakened by and susceptible to curse - the cave is full of skulls - utilize them by throwing them - a cursed Saurian is a much lesser threat to lower level characters. *Ranged or spell casting characters may wish to stay on the ledge and snipe. *Avoid being surrounded - keep outflanking the enemies here. Quotes Mayra "A most unsettling noise comes from the well of late. 'Tis half a growl and half a laugh... Most unsettling." Rorric "I hear it was a soldier what opened the well, for want of a place to hide from the wyrm. Bah! And now something he saw down there has him in a right panic. I'd thank him to stay his tongue. I've use of that well, and ill need him calling attention to it..." Pawn chatter "Masterfully done!" Notes * A number of Cassardians will have something to say on the well while this quest is active - including Chas, Mayra, and Rorric. * The trophy or achievement can be obtained before this quest by entering the Dripstone Cave Rear Entrance before talking to Poll. *Once the Saurians have been defeated the remainder of the cave can be explored - and the barred door at the far end unlocked - for more details, see Dripstone Cave. Category:Sidequests Category:Quests Category:Better Image Needed